


It's Totally Christmas, Delphine

by reincarnationofalovebird



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, OB, OBholiday, Orphan Black - Freeform, Science Girlfriends, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reincarnationofalovebird/pseuds/reincarnationofalovebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quite a merry Christmas morning with Cosima and Delphine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Totally Christmas, Delphine

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is my first on AO3, but COPHINE ALL THE WAY YEAH. Anyhow, it's set on Christmas morning, and it came to me while I was listening to Ella Fitzgerald's swingin' Christmas album. Happy holidays, all!

"But Delphiiinneeee-" Cosima whined, tugging on Delphine's sleeve. "It's totally Christmas, so we  _ **have** to_open presents!"

Delphine rolled over and snickered sleepily, only having to crack open one eye to see Cosima's joy-filled face and excited posture. Only Cosima would be so excited for the holiday, and in fact, she was so excited that she had sent out Christmas cards from the two of them to all of the Clone Club, even Helena; decorated the tree in an incredibly nerdy fashion ("No, Cosima, stop! We don't need  _another_  diagram of glucose molecules!" "But  _Delphiiiinnnee_ , it's to show how sweet you are!" "Yes, because I am also a monosaccharide?!" Cosima had laughed so hard she cried, so of course, she had to give into that one), and even set out cookies and milk for Santa last night.

Delphine had suggested that they open the presents early, on the morning of Christmas Eve, Cosima had shot such a dirty glare at her that she was shocked, her mouth hanging open, gaping at Cosima's aggressive approach to the holiday. Whatever though, that was in the past now, and it was finally Christmas morning.

When Delphine finally rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe and slippers over her pajamas, Cosima was already sitting cross-legged in front of the tree, clutching a present and nearly shaking with excitement.

"Dude, you took  _hella_  long to get out of bed. C'mon, it's Christmas!" She declared. A huge smile happily stretched from cheek to cheek, and she exuded an intense amount of happiness. It gave Delphine an identical grin, her fluffy hair haloed around her head, and for a brief moment, they stared at each other fondly.

"You are so cute,  _ma cherie_ , but I may just have to restrain you from harming those gifts."

"Nooooooo, Delphine, let's just open presents."

Sighing, but still happy, Delphine obliged, accepting a wrapped package from Cosima.

"I just-" Cosima started and paused, squirming a bit from where she was sitting.

"I just wanted you to know that- that I wanted to have a perfect first Christmas with you Delphine. That's all, really." She picked up her glass of eggnog off the tabletop and ducked her head down, staring at it as if she could glean the future from it's milky-sweet depths.

Delphine mentally smacked herself on the forehead.  _Of course_ , she thought. Cosima's desire to love, be loved, and be happy had been amplified by the holiday season, and her intensity had overwhelmed her a bit, running her brain into overdrive. She understood now though, but chided herself for not seeing it sooner. Yes, there were still many problems for them to face, many obstacles for the future, but now was not the time. Now, it was Christmas, and Delphine had to express how she felt about Cosima now, or it wouldn't ever mean the same.

"Aww…  _Ma belle_ , you are so sweet. Really though, all I want for Christmas is  _you,_ Cosima." She smiled sweetly, and opened her arms up, inviting Cosima over. Cosima scooched over with a defeated sigh, and snuggled up against Delphine, shifting quickly to get comfortable. They both smiled, holding hands while Delphine stole her glass of eggnog for a quick sip.  _Seriously though_ , Delphine thought.  _Where did she even get this? We didn't even_ _ **have**_   _eggnog. Was I really asleep for that long?_ Though all those thoughts plagued her mind for a brief instance, she shook them off quickly. She had learned long ago not to doubt Cosima's skills, and merely passed it off as not seeing it in the refrigerator.

"Thanks babe." Cosima said lovingly, but her eyes were all for the gifts.  _Here we go_ , thought Delphine, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Seriously though, can we open presents now?"

They both giggled, and began ripping off wads of colorful paper.


End file.
